


Naomi's Game

by Gates



Category: StarTrek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-25
Updated: 2008-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-21 03:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gates/pseuds/Gates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chakotay and Janeway take care of something. Double drabble and a half.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naomi's Game

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters (but you already knew that).
> 
>  **A/N** : Written a while ago... but now it was time to share.
> 
> * * *

  
Share   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**  
Naomi's Game   
**

By Gates Hepburn

"Damnit!" Chakotay slammed down the device he was holding, much to Kathryn's amusement. "What's so funny?" he asked.

"You!" she chortled, "Isn't that Naomi's?"

"Oh…um…well, yes. She forgot it the last time I sat with her," he conceded.

"Couldn't beat a child's game, Commander?" she still couldn't contain her amusement.

"It's not that," he watched her eyebrows raise before he continued, "well okay it's that but I don't think anyone could. Have you seen this thing? I'm pretty sure Seven made it to help Naomi with her spelling and grammar, but spirits, does it reprimand you if you put a comma or two out of place or heaven forbid, misspell something or use the wrong form of a verb."

"I know," he gave her a look as she picked up the game, "I failed level one because it didn't like the way I spelled 'potatoe'. It thought my use of an 'e' was excessive and irrelevant."

Now he was laughing, "Oh borg perfection. Kathryn, what are you doing?"

"Recycling this. Don't you think Naomi would prefer one of those… what did Tom call it, oh yeah, Gameboys? And a dictionary of course." she smiled as she watched the device disappear.

"Come on, Kathryn, how about I buy you dinner? I'll even let you have a baked potato."

"Watch it!" she jabbed him in the ribs before accepting his extended arm. "I'm gonna hold you to that potatoe and I better get dessert!"

"Dessert, huh?" he smiled and kissed her cheek.

The End


End file.
